Love Song
by AllTheseRandomFandoms
Summary: So "Not a Love Song" was not a love song. This new one could be, but he'd never admit that. - A re-imagining of the inspiration for a certain song. Auslly, one-shot.


**Author's Note:** Happy New Year, guys! I'm not sure if I'll ever be satisfied with this, but I've had it sitting in my files forever and I thought it'd be nice to actually finish the projects I start, especially if they're as small as one-shots. So here's "Love Song", starring characters I do not own and set before "Deejays & Demos". Review if you like it, please and thank you! :)

* * *

The chatter from the few afternoon customers wandering around Sonic Boom faded as Austin made his way upstairs. A couple of notes had been repeating in his mind all morning, and he thought if Ally heard them, maybe they could start working on a new song. Opening the door to the practice room, he heard a sweet voice and a familiar song.

…_Hey girl I can tell it's something, even when you say it's nothing._

Austin leaned against the door frame to take in the scene. Ally stood at the computer desk totally occupied with the stacks of CDs, labels, and colored jewel cases in front of her. She set down the case she had been holding and sang confidently.

_When you're playing with your hair like you just don't care it's a tell: you're bluffing._ Austin grinned in amusement when she flicked a brunette lock away dramatically before grabbing the next label.

_Now please don't take this the wrong way-_ She paused to look solemnly at an imaginary person before writing a few words on the sticker.

_I love the things you do, it's how you do the things you love, but it's not a love song. _She peeled off the label and centered it above a CD before smoothing the edges down completely. _Not a love song._

_I love the way you get me but correct me if I'm wrong, this is not a love song, not a love song._ She picked up the disc and placed it in a thin blue case. Bopping her head to the beat, she started the cycle over.

Austin smiled. He often caught her singing when she was alone in the practice room. Lately, since she was embarrassed either way, he would wait as long as he could before interrupting. He just liked listening to her voice – she really was a great singer. And it wasn't like he'd be hearing her onstage anytime soon, so he'd take whatever chance he'd get to watch her. Better yet… Austin strode toward the desk, deciding to jump in with the next verse and startling Ally with his presence.

_I love that you buy the tickets, and you don't make me watch your chick flicks._ She laughed at the silly gag face he made.

_We've come so far being just the way we are-_ He took the label from beneath her fingers, peeled it off, and stuck it on the next CD.

_If it's not broke_ – he held it up – _don't fix it._ They smiled at each other.

_I can't guess the meaning, when you don't say what you're feeling._ She wrote more labels, and he stuck them on discs.

_If you've got a broken heart, you can punch me in the arm._ He shoulder bumped her. She bumped back. _Now that's what you needed. _

_That's just what I needed,_ she chimed in.

_Now please don't take this the wrong way. _He looked at her seriously, to which she giggled, _Nope!_

_I love the things you do, it's how you do the things you love, but it's not a love song, not a love song._

_I love the way you get me but correct me if I'm wrong, this is not a love song, not a love song._

Austin soloed- _I don't speak girl._ Ally turned preppy- _Like, hey girl!_

_I don't quite understand the manicure but you're, the only friend I'd take a shower for-_ "Gee I really hope so," she rolled her eyes.

_And I,_ he continued, _would hold your bags when we go shopping what a guy. What a guy!_

_What a guy what a guy!_ she echoed.

Harmonizing for the rest of the song, they finished the last CD as the final notes echoed off.

"Wow, that was really good. You should sing more often, Ally. I bet people would love to hear us sing together," Austin slyly suggested.

Ally blushed and looked away like she always did when he complimented her. "And star in 'The Helen Disaster: 2.0'? No thank you." Changing the topic, she lifted one of the newly finished CDs and handed it him. "Here are some new demo tracks. We can start sending them to radio stations and maybe they'll be played on the radio."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I do, especially if they're as catchy at 'Not a Love Song'," she grinned. "Can you believe we wrote that because of orange skin and volcano peppers?"

Austin grimaced at the memory. "Yeah, yeah, very funny. Embarrass Austin on a JumboTron just because he found out Ally had a crush on him."

"Because he _thought_ Ally had a crush on him," she corrected.

"Because you pretty much told your songbook that you did."

"Because you were reading something you weren't supposed to and therefore misunderstood it."

"So maybe I should read and misunderstand your songbook again, that way we'll write another big hit," Austin teased, inching his fingers toward said book which lay conveniently on the piano next him.

Ally mock laughed before grabbing her songbook, saying, "Don't touch my book." She was playful about it, but she still hugged the journal to her chest.

Austin chuckled at her reaction. He raised his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright!" When Ally seemed reassured, he lowered them, picking up a CD as he thought about what happened next that day.

"Hey Ally… you know how you asked me – eh, never mind." He sat down on the piano bench and looked away. Why was he bringing that up?

"Huh?" Her curiosity was piqued. "What did I ask you, Austin?"

Her big brown eyes were focused on him. "Uh- you- uh, asked why I freaked out when I thought you liked me." How was he supposed to think straight with her looking at him so intently? He flipped the case in his hands to distract himself.

"Oh yeah, I remember. I was afraid you thought it'd be horrible to be crushed on by me."

"And I said no, you're awesome. Because you totally are," he trailed off. He flipped the case over again.

"Right," she smiled, prodding him on.

He took a slight pause. "Well… why were you so surprised I thought I was your crush? I mean, I am pretty awesome, too… right?" Austin frowned. He meant to say that loud and cocky, not mumbling and shy.

The practice room was silent except for his fidgeting with the CD. He shouldn't have mentioned it. Ally was playing with the spine of her songbook, clearly she was uncomfortable. Austin was on flip seventeen and yup, he decided, he was just gonna get up and leave, when Ally blurted out.

"Austin… you're an amazing guy," she started, a faint blush dusting her cheeks. Austin shifted upon hearing his name, which somehow resulted in Ally setting her book down and coming over to sit next to him. She placed her right hand on his left shoulder. He gave her his full attention and she started again gently.

"You're sweet and caring and so much fun to be with."

His cheeks might've been turning red, too, so Austin joked, "And I have kind eyes and hair that flips the right way, right?" With a quick head nod to the side he ruffled his bangs.

Ally giggled, "Yeah, that too." She took a second to straighten out his hair, not noticing that the rest of his body froze while she continued. "You go onstage and play with so much enthusiasm, it's contagious."

She wrapped her hands around his left hand that was resting on his lap. "You're my best friend, and-"

Austin looked at their entwined hands, her warm palms around his own. Was that her pulse racing or his?

"And if I didn't have Dallas, you probably could have swept me off my feet."

Austin's mind went blank.

"So, I feel the same way you do. You're awesome, and I wouldn't want to jeopardize our friendship."

The next few seconds were quiet. The first thought he had was 'So it's not that she doesn't like me...' The second was 'Not that I want her to or anything, that'd be weird.' The third thought was "Cool, me either." He cleared his throat. "…So, Dallas, huh?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her. He took a breath too – when was the last time he'd done that? Sweet oxygen.

Ally laughed. "Whatever! You know I like him. There's just something about Dallas that makes my heart skip a beat." Dreamy-eyed, Ally looked down, letting go of Austin's hands and bringing hers to where her heart pounded.

Austin nodded, subtly flexing his newly freed hand. Heart beat skipping sounded vaguely familiar. Why were his thoughts cloudy? He shook his head to clear his mind. "Yeah, that something that makes you act all goofy, too."

Ally's voice pitched high when she defended herself. "Uh, hey, now! Someday you'll get it. You'll be goofy around a totally awesome girl and realize you're not in control of yourself when you walk face first into a door and then you'll be sorry."

Austin scoffed, "Goofy? I think you mean cool. I'm Austin Moon – overnight internet sensation, remember?" He puffed up his chest.

To which Ally promptly poked his ribs. "Sure. Well, Mr. Overnight-Internet-Sensation, would you like to go get lunch before your ego fills you up? Oh, too late!" She stood up and shrugged with her palms face up.

Austin smirked. Yeah, Ally. Good one. He got up and followed her to the door when he realized he was still holding that CD case. As he turned back to set it down by the computer, his eyes noticed the piano and he remembered the reason he came to Sonic Boom in the first place.

"Oh, actually, I forgot something. You go ahead, I'll meet you in a few." He nodded confidently and she shrugged alrighty then, beginning to leave. Abruptly, she turned around with her eyes narrowed in suspicion. In an obvious manner, she grabbed her songbook and made an "I'm watching you" gesture at him, actually pointing from her eyes to him, before going downstairs.

Chuckling at Ally's dorkiness, Austin turned to the keys and tried to recall the notes he'd heard in his head only fifteen minutes ago. Playing some chords, he figured out a rough chorus. Humming along, he ended it with "Hey-ey, hey-ey."

He nodded, liking the sound of the song so far. Now it needed words. Austin looked around without inspiration. He glanced at the door. That's what Ally did best, lyrics. She said that wasn't how it worked, she couldn't just open her mouth and have lyrics flow out like a river, but really, that's what happened for her. In fact, Austin focused on something he couldn't get out of his head. Something that she said, something that made him want to…

With only the slightest hesitation, his fingers pressed on the keys again.

Slowly, he sang, "I can get your heart beat, beat, beat, beatin' like. I can get your heart beat, beatin' like that," the words rolling slowly off his tongue.

Unbidden, the feeling of Ally's hands around his and her fingers in his hair lingered in his mind. Glancing at the door again, he sped up the tempo and smiled.

"You know you got my heart beat, beat, beat, beatin' like hey-ey, hey-ey. Hey-ey, hey-ey-ey."


End file.
